


It's better to give than to receive.

by herroyalgoddess



Series: How I met your Uncle Castiel. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess
Summary: There's nothing betting than giving presents, especially when you can annoy your brother at the same time.





	It's better to give than to receive.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was written for day one of the Promptober challenges over in the wonderful Destiel NaNoWriMo group on Facebook.
> 
> Day one: Swift.

“You must be as swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon”

“I want to bash my head repeatedly against a brick wall and it's all your fault! Mary hasn't stopped playing that blasted Disney cd since Thursday, ” exclaimed Sam, handing out a cold beer to Dean and Cas as they entered his spacious kitchen. It was decked out in birthday banners and balloons declaring Happy 6th birthday Mary, no matter where you looked there was party food on every available surface and multiple kids of all ages chasing one another, shrieking with laughter. 

Dean snorted “Consider it payback for the Justin Biebshit cd, you got Ellie-May for her eighth birthday,” he paused and had a quick look around to see if there were any little ears listening before adding on, “Bitch.” 

Years of being called a bitch had ingrained the automatic response of Jerk no matter what only this time Sam hadn’t counted on one of the kids overhearing him.

“You’s said a bad word Uncle Sammy, I’m going to tell Aunty Jess.” 

Sam looked down to see Gabriel’s five-year-old son Nari staring up at him, after shooting Dean bitch face number seven, he crouched down to Nari’s level “There’s no need to tell Aunty Jess Nari, that was just my special, brothers only code word for Uncle Dean...Oh look Uncle Michael has got the pinata ready, why don’t you run and join the line so you get a turn at winning all that yummy candy.”

Nari gave Sam the skeptical look that only kids who think that they’re being lied to by adults can give, but in the end, the lure of candy won and Nari ran off to join his cousins.

Standing up Sam glared at his brother, “I can’t believe you’d stoop so low as to use my daughter’s birthday present as a chance to get at me. Actually, what am I saying? Of course, I can believe it, you on the other hand,” he pointed an accusatory finger at Castiel.

Cas shrugged “I don’t understand what the problem is, I love this cd, besides all we did was to get our youngest niece something she wanted for her birthday and she only wanted it because her old one had worn out. It could’ve been worse, Dean wanted to get her a drum kit.”

“Yeah, you need to let it go Rapunzel,” Dean told his brother with a shit-eating grin.

Dean clinked bottles triumphantly with Cas as Sam left the room to go and help his wife roundup all the children for a quick game of pin the tail on the donkey before they sat down to eat party food, attempting to rearrange his bitch face as he went. “What was all that about a drum kit Cas? You know I wanted to get her Judo lessons, but you convinced me that they would make a better Christmas present instead.” Dean asked giving his husband a questioning look.

Castiel pilfered a cheese sandwich from a tray next to him and gave him a gummy grin before putting the dainty triangle into his mouth whole.

“You got your sneaky face on Cas? Whaddya know? Spill it.” Dean demanded, hooking a finger into a belt loop on Cas’s jeans and pulled him close.

With his eyes twinkling in amusement Cas looped his arms around Dean’s neck and ran a trail of little kisses along Dean’s jaw up to his ear and whispered “I may have suggested to Gabriel that Mary really wanted a drum kit and then sent him an Amazon link to one I thought she might like.”

“You’re one sneaky bastard Cas, but more importantly, have I told you lately about how much I love your ass in these jeans,” Dean whispered, squeezing the aforementioned ass with both hands and pulling Cas so close, their bodies were touching in all the right places.

“Uncle Dean, Aunty Jess wants to know if you and Uncle Cas can start bringing the food out. Oh God, you two are at it again. Jeez, you two are like a couple of horny teenagers, it’s really quite barf inducing.” Anael, Michael’s nearly eighteen year old daughter said with mock disgust, barging past them to grab a tray of food.

Dean and Cas shared a quick kiss that held promises for later that night and quickly took a couple of trays each and headed out to the garden before the terror that was Jess leashed her wrath on them.


End file.
